The invention concerns an article of furniture comprising an external structure, an inner body which can be raised and lowered motor-driven by way of a body motor in relation to the external structure, and a moveable flap motor-driven by way of a flap motor for covering the front side of the upwardly moved inner body, wherein the flap is articulated on the external structure.
It should be noted that the terms “body motor” and “flap motor” refer in that case not just to a pure motor but also to the peripheral devices which are usually employed by a man skilled in the art for technical implementation of a motor movement, like for example a suitable transmission device, that is to say they refer to the entire motorized drive unit.
In addition, it should also be first pointed out that the invention is not limited to an article of furniture with a given type of inner body or flap. The flap can be, for example, an upwardly moveable flap in regard to which in turn a distinction is essentially made between one-piece high-level flaps, so-called upwardly foldable flaps comprising at least two flap portions, one-piece upwardly pivotable flaps or so-called upward lift flaps (see in that respect for example AT 009 076 U1).
The articles of furniture set forth in the opening part of this specification are known for example from AT 507 804 A1 to the present applicant, wherein the invention disclosed in that specification is directed in particular to optimizing the basic structure of such articles of furniture in regard to fitment thereof to a wall.
Similar structures are described in JP 2009 297271 A and WO 2007 131251 A2.